Bleeding the Mountain
Bleeding the Mountain is the codename for a series of armed operations between various private sector groups and chartered Alliance and Horde military organizations in the Stonetalon Mountains of Kalimdor. It began as a minor conflict between Kaldorei militaries and Goblin corporations, and escalated rapidly into a full-scale land battle. Due to the political status of Azeroth months after the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar, the conflict was unofficially supported by several Horde and Alliance armed corps. Notwithstanding that the non-aggression pact was acknowledged almost unanimously by parties representing the Alliance and Horde worldwide, Operation: Bleeding the Mountain was treated as a skirmish between self-interested corporate parties and associated militaries rather than strict faction versus faction conflict. Escalation of Force A series of stand-offs between the Goblin-owned Megabucks Trading Company and the Kaldorei organization known as the Hand of the Goddess resulted in catastrophic property damage and numerous fatal and non-fatal injuries on both sides of the dispute. As the tensions continued to rise between the two groups, they began to reach outward towards other interested factions, the Hand of the Goddess reaching out to their fellow Alliance members who may be interested in the Mountain's continued prosperity without Goblin pollution and interaction (and some who wish to reap the resources of the mountains themselves). Meanwhile, the Megabucks Trading Company reached out to the Horde whom they had lent assistance to in times past, seeking their aid in securing control of the vast resources that the Mountains have that have been yet untapped. Alliance Mobilization On Sunday the 25th, Arch Druid Maethor Shimmerwind called upon the Alliance forces to meet in the Talon Den Barrows for a war meeting. Maethor met beforehand with Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Lord Berenal Grayblade to request aid from them in the manner of expertise and arms. He explained to them Stonetalon's plight and the number of goblins invading who had called upon horde forces to supplement them. The two leaders agreed to support the druid and stood by his side during the war meeting. Maethor, with the help of Jalcynter and Berenal, gained favor with all Alliance leaders present who pledged arms to the Kaldorei's cause. During the course of the week, Alliance orders began to move into the Stonetalon region and gather at Thal'darah Overlook. The three have joined together to spearhead the cause under those who are willing to lend aid. Fearing that the conflict would reopen the Alliance-Horde War, King Varian Wrynn sent the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army to assess the hostilities and defend Stonetalon's night elven settlements. Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair brought aboard a number of Orcish children that he hoped to hand over to the forces of the New Horde as a measure of good faith. Enroute to Kalimdor aboard the Westridge Fleet, the regiment's forces were attacked by pro-war privateers hailing from the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Stormwind's vessels were overwhelmed and forced to land on the isle of Tol Barad, beginning the Post-Siege Baradin Conflict. After a week of fighting the privateers on land, Hellscream Loyalists and ghosts from the Second War, the regiment secured aid from the Baradin's Wardens and set sail for Kalimdor with the Orcish children that survived the ordeal. With the Archbishop's approval, Melysa Marwyn met with Archdruid Maethor Shimmerwind at Thal'darah Overlook on behalf of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. After making a swift report to His Holiness, she was issued a directive to mobilize the Congregation in the interest of reinforcing the Archdruid. The Congregation is to rendezvous with the First Regiment and answer to Lord-Marshal, Maxen Montclair. While most of the forces met within Thal'darah Overlook just before the onset of what was to be the first major assault, the Horde attacked Thal'darah in an attempt to rout the Alliance forces before reinforcements could show up. While not all forces were present, a large enough mass of Alliance constituents were present to prevent the Horde assault. In retaliation, Lord Berenal Grayblade rallied together the forces of the Blades along with several other followers and scoured into Stonetalon. This small group was successful in ambushing and killing several Horde parties before garrisoning in Farwatcher's Glen. Horde Mobilization (Feel free to expand!) Locations DAY 1 OIL FOIL (D20): The Sludgewerks With the corporate center of the Megabucks Operation being seen as the Sludgewerks, the Alliance and Horde forces clash in this region. With both forces having a base of operations in this area, the region is considered the most hotly contested in the opening clashes. Located in the center of the Stonetalon Mountains, the victor of this match can easily decide in which direction the forces will be marching in, the Horde dominated east, or the Alliance controlled west. DAY 2 OIL FOIL ALLIANCE VICTORY (A) ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY (PvP): Windshear Valley Having defeated the Horde in the Sludgewerks, the Alliance claimed victory and seized control of central Stonetalon and have begun to march east towards Horde central command. Though the Alliance have not yet discovered where the Horde makes their main base in the mountains, many believe it to be the fortress of Krom'gar. Clashing upon the fields of Windshear Valley, the Horde and Alliance do battle to see what the outcome of the clashes may be; if the Alliance will continue their march into the east, or if the Horde will finally begin to repel them. MINER VIOLATION (D20): Windshear Mine While the forces of the Horde and Alliance clashed in Windshear Valley, it was deemed important to attempt to control the northern half of Windshear as well. Additional forces have been sent out to claim the Windshear Mine, a source of resources and also a viable outpost for ensuring either faction does not receive additional reinforcements from Ashenveale. Regardless of the outcome in the Valley, the mines provide a valuable resource for either side. OIL FOIL HORDE VICTORY(H) ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Battlescar Valley, Farwatcher's Glen side After the Alliance defeat in the Sludgewerks, the Horde marched forward after securing their control of the central mountains. Moving south to control the mountains of Stonetalon, the Horde begins to assault Farwatcher's Glen, a Gilnean settlement in southern Stonetalon. Alliance forces, having been repelled, rally to this location to do battle with the Horde upon the southern Battlescar Valley. Clashing on the fields, this battle can determine if the Alliance will begin to finally push back, or if the Horde will continue to dominate through the mountains. BURNED OUT (D20): Charred Vale While the Horde marches in from the east, the southern roads lay unclaimed. A valued retreat point by either faction, or a valued attack point, regardless of the outcome of the battle prior, the southern roads become embroiled with battle as each side attempts to control the region. For the Alliance, controlling the southern roads after a defeat or victory ensures that the Horde will be unable to control all routes. For the Horde, victory or loss, the southern roads provide an additional route towards the heart of the Alliance forces while also giving a valuable retreat route should the battles begin to not go their way. DAY 3 ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY ALLIANCE VICTORY (A-A) ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP (PRE-EMPTIVE ATTACK) (PvP):Northwatch Base Camp After the Horde was forced from Krom'gar, it was found that the fortress was not the base of operations for the Horde. With scouts having found evidence of Horde movement further east, the Alliance moves through the underground tunnel mines towards the forward post of Northwatch Base Camp. Shortly upon their arrival, Horde forces have launched an attack on the base camp, attempting to prevent the so far un-halted movement of the Alliance as they grow ever closer to their main base. BREAKING THROUGH (D20): Southern Barricade Following the Attack on Northwatch, regardless of the outcome, the Southern Barricades have become a target for both factions. For the Alliance, if they have lost Northwatch it provides another route towards the Horde forces, while if they've won it allows larger supply caravans to reach the southern area. For the Horde, regardless of outcome, it is a road that leads towards the heart of their base. Without the control of the south roads, the Horde's defenses are open. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY HORDE VICTORY (A-H) ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Farwatcher's Glen After the Alliance defeat in Windshear Valley, the Horde marched forward through a hidden mountain pass rather than the Sludgewerks. Moving south to control the mountains of Stonetalon, the Horde begins to assault Farwatcher's Glen, a Gilnean settlement in southern Stonetalon. Alliance forces, having been repelled, rally to this location to do battle with the Horde upon the southern Battlescar Valley. Clashing on the fields, this battle can determine if the Alliance will begin to finally push back, or if the Horde will continue to dominate through the mountains. BURNED OUT (D20): Charred Vale While the Horde marches in from the east, the southern roads lay unclaimed. A valued retreat point by either faction, or a valued attack point, regardless of the outcome of the battle prior, the southern roads become embroiled with battle as each side attempts to control the region. For the Alliance, controlling the southern roads after a defeat or victory ensures that the Horde will be unable to control all routes. For the Horde, victory or loss, the southern roads provide an additional route towards the heart of the Alliance forces while also giving a valuable retreat route should the battles begin to not go their way. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN HORDE VICTORY (H-H) ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK (PvP): Thal'darah Battlescar Valley With their continued defeat, the Alliance falls back to Thal'darah Overlook, their hopes of controlling Stonetalon gone at this point, though the opportunity to prevent the Horde interested parties from gaining full control of the Mountain remains. Meeting on the outskirts of Thal'darah Overlook, the Horde and Alliance parties wage battle as the Horde seeks to push the Alliance back to their final hold, assuming that Thal'darah is not it. PEAKING (D20): Stonetalon Peak Entrance With the battle for Thal'darah over, the Horde seeks to dominate control of Stonetalon Peak to watch for the Alliance forces, unknowing that the Peak houses the Alliance base of operations. If victory was achieved in Thal'darah, this is to find the main base of Alliance control, while if they had lost it is to discover where their troops will deploy next. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the battle, win or loss, the Alliance seeks to keep their main base from being compromised, lest the Horde march on the region. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-A) ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY (PvP): Windshear Valley Having defeated the Horde in Farwatcher's Glen, the Alliance claimed victory and marched forward through a hidden mountain pass towards what they believe is Horde central command. Though the Alliance have not yet discovered where the Horde makes their main base in the mountains, many believe it to be the fortress of Krom'gar. Clashing upon the fields of Windshear Valley, the Horde and Alliance do battle to see what the outcome of the clashes may be; if the Alliance will continue their march into the east, or if the Horde will repel them once more. MINER VIOLATION (D20): Windshear Mine While the forces of the Horde and Alliance clashed in Windshear Valley, it was deemed important to attempt to control the northern half of Windshear as well. Additional forces have been sent out to claim the Windshear Mine, a source of resources and also a viable outpost for ensuring either faction does not receive additional reinforcements from Ashenveale. Regardless of the outcome in the Valley, the mines provide a valuable resource for either side. DAY 4 ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP ALLIANCE VICTORY (A-A-A) ATTACK ON MALAKA'JIN (PvP): Grimtotem Post, Malaka'jin Area. Undeterred so far by all Horde attempts, the Alliance has discovered the last hold outs of the Horde forces. With the Unearthed Grounds cut off from the Horde, the Alliance charges forward. Having recruited local Grimtotem mercenaries into their cause, the Alliance forces attack the final base of operations that the Horde holds dear. Win or lose, Stonetalon appears to be in Alliance favor. ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP HORDE VICTORY (A-A-H) ATTACK IN THE DEEP REACHES (PvP): The Deep Reaches (UNDER KROM'GAR) With their defeat in Northwatch Base Camp, the Alliance has been forced to retreat back through the tunnels under Krom'gar to Windshear Hold. Scout reports have shown however that the Alliance appears to be willing to make a second charge through the Deep Reaches to stamp out the last few holdings of the Horde. With Northwatch occupied, the Horde moves forward to meet the Alliance head on under Krom'gar fortress to decide the fate of the mountains. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Farwatcher's Glen (A-H-A) ATTACK ON SUNROCK RETREAT (PvP): Sunrock Retreat With the Alliance having over come the Horde's defenses the day prior, the Horde has moved towards the garrison of Sunrock Retreat and has blockaded the other mountain passes. With no other option, the Alliance moves forward to decimate through the forces of Sunrock and dominate the central and western mountain, while the Horde attempts to hold out. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN HORDE VICTORY (A-H-H) ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK (PvP): Thal'darah Battlescar Valley With their continued defeat, the Alliance falls back to Thal'darah Overlook, their hopes of controlling Stonetalon beginning to wane, though the opportunity to prevent the Horde interested parties from gaining full control of the Mountain remains. Meeting on the outskirts of Thal'darah Overlook, the Horde and Alliance parties wage battle as the Horde seeks to push the Alliance back to their final hold. ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK HORDE VICTORY (H-H-H) ATTACK ON STONETALON PEAK (PvP): Stonetalon Peak Undeterred in their march, the forces of the Horde march on Stonetalon Peak, where it has been discovered the Alliance make base in the Talon Den. The den's defenses are far too great to take over, but the surrounding peak can easily be claimed. Once claimed, the Horde could secure the mountain while the Alliance is forced to evacuate. ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-H-A) ATTACK ON THE SLUDGEWERKS (PvP): Sludgewerks The Horde's march has been halted at Thal'darah and the Alliance has struck out at the Megabucks command. While the Horde previously secured Sludgewerks in the beginning, it now lays open and if the Alliance can take control of the region, there may be a hope to preventing the Horde from dominating the mountain. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY HORDE VICTORY (H-A-H) ATTACK ON SUNROCK RETREAT (PvP): Sunrock Retreat With the Alliance having over come the Horde's defenses the day prior, the Horde has moved towards the garrison of Sunrock Retreat and has blockaded the other mountain passes. With no other option, the Alliance moves forward to decimate through the forces of Sunrock and dominate the central and western mountain, while the Horde attempts to hold out. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-A-A) ATTACK ON GRIMTOTEM POST (PvP): Grimtotem Post Though a shakey start had been had, the Alliance has reached near the heart of Horde operations. Having enlisted the aid of the Grimtotem, the Alliance moves forward to push the Horde out of the Stonetalon mountains. The Horde have actually pushed back, however, and now face their enemies within the Grimtotem village. Gallery Bleeding the Mountain.png|Campaign map drafted by Aphel. StonetalonChart.jpg|Alliance-Horde victory bracket. Stonetalon.jpg|The Stonetalon Mountains. Regstonetalon2.png|The First Regiment arrives in Stonetalon. Gilneanstonetalon.jpg|The Gilnean forces, Blades of Greymane and Grey Hand garrisoned in Farwatcher's Glen rather than Thal'darah. Category:RP-PvP Category:Politics Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Stonetalon Mountains Category:Hand of the Goddess Category:Megabucks Trading Company Category:The First Regiment Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Thunderhowl Clan Category:Stronghold of Araethar Category:Union of Gnomeregan Category:The Fireborne Category:Undercity Nexus Category:The Legion of Vengeance Category:117th Division Category:Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:The Highguard Category:Steel Gryphon Battalion Category:The Valiant Coalition Category:The Grey Hand Category:Thraze Rokh Category:Stormblade Clan